Happy Birthday, Mr Grimes
by shippingslut
Summary: Farm era Brick. Rick's birthday blues are interrupted by Beth Greene and her bottle of booze. Takes place in between episodes 2.07 and 2.08.


Sitting alone in the woods in the dead of night was not how Rick had planned on spending his birthday, but he couldn't say it was surprising. Nor had he ever foreseen the world going to hell, or Carl getting shot, not even Lori's affair. The only thing shocking about that night was that he, or any of them really, had even lived to see another birthday.

Rick knew Shane might have said otherwise, but Shane couldn't read Rick's mind. The other man was constantly accusing Rick of being naive and hopeful, something Rick tried to take in stride. If nothing else, it meant he was a hell of an actor, that his plan of keeping a brave face for everyone else was still working. Regardless of his best intentions though, Rick could feel himself slipping.

It didn't matter how hard he smiled or how many speeches he gave, the truth was still staring him in the face. The world was full of walking corpses, his son had almost died, Sophia was still missing, his wife was pregnant by another man, and to add insult to injury - they were days away from being kicked off Hershel's farm. And he was far more aware of the those things than anyone realized.

So aware, in fact, that when Carl had handed him a picture he'd colored in bed in honor of his dad's birthday, Rick had barely been able to fake a smile of appreciation. What was he going to do with it? He surely didn't have a fridge to hang it on, or even a safe place to tuck it away. The days of cherishing drawings seemed so far gone that just seeing the thing had made Rick feel like he couldn't breathe. And the same thing had only continue to happen all day. Carol's special birthday breakfast of fresh deer had settled on his stomach about as well as Carl's drawing had.

And then there was Lori's gift. As soon as he'd crawled into their tent, her hand had went straight to his stomach, more out of duty than from any actual desire to do what she'd tried to start. Birthday sex. Even now, the idea made Rick's skin crawl. He'd just found out about her pregnancy, had just gotten confirmation of what he'd suspected was going on with her and Shane, and still, she'd tried. He couldn't blame her for it, really. What was there to do when you were both out of things to say? When you were both left with a crumbling relationship, simply trying to make the best of it? And that's what she'd been doing, making the best of it.

Still, it hadn't stopped him from getting up and immediately leaving. He couldn't find it in himself to care if it'd hurt her feelings.

The further he'd walked away from the camp, the deeper he'd gotten into the woods surrounding Hershel's fields, the more the weight had came off his shoulders. By the time he'd say down in the grass with nothing but trees around him, Rick felt better than he'd felt all day.

Yes, Shane was definitely wrong. Rick wasn't the good guy anymore.

If he was, he wouldn't have been currently sitting there in the dark, relieved for the first time in a long time. There was no one around to fake a smile for, no reason to pretend that everything would be okay. Instead, he was allowed the freedom to think about Carl's stick figure family and fantasize about ripping them in half, just as Lori had already done. Even the idea of telling everyone they'd have to leave Hershel's property seemed appealing. When everyone bitched and moaned that he hadn't done enough, he could just tell them the truth. They could only blame themselves. Stealing the man's horses, pitching a fit about their guns, what had any one of them expected would happen? And yet, they all thought he was the one living in a fantasy.

Just the thought made Rick laugh. A loud chuckle that echoed off the trees, preventing him from hearing the foot steps that were coming up behind him.

"Mr. Grimes?"

That, he did hear. The sweet voice was enough to make him jump, startled and feeling careless for being caught so off guard.

It was no surprise when he turned and seen Hershel's youngest daughter, Beth, headed his way, with her two arms tucked behind her back.

Rick had no idea what she was doing out there, he almost wanted to lecture her on how very unsafe it was. But surely the girl knew that. Hershel would kill him if he found out Rick knew his daughter was walking through the woods at night but hadn't the man just reminded him that Rick should take care of his people while Hershel looked after his own?

It was a petty thought, but petty or not, it was enough for Rick to keep his mouth shut when the small blonde sat down next to him in the grass, pulling a large bottle of Jack Daniels into her lap. And before he could even question what she was doing or why, she reached out and motioned for him to take it, his mouth still halfway open.

"Here. It's for you."

Rick didn't move to take it, instead he just stared at the girl next to him. Even in the moonlight he could see her innocent gaze staring back him, the smile on her young face never once wavering. He had no idea what had brought Beth Greene out there, or better yet, why she was offering him a bottle of booze with a grin. Before he could say no thanks, not quite comfortable with the exchange, she forced it in his direction again, her face growing serious for the first time.

"Take it."

Not until he finally accepted it from her, did she smile again.

He still wasn't sure what to say. Since their time on the farm, he may have shared only a handful of words with the girl, and purely about the business at hand. Now that she was sitting next to him, offering him gifts he was positive her daddy wouldn't approve of, Rick was almost speechless. He knew what he wanted to say, but none of it felt appropriate. Rick wanted to tell Beth to go on home, to take her Jack Daniels with her, that he just wanted to be left alone.

And almost like she could read his mind, Beth spoke again, her words making him cringe.

"You looked like you could use it earlier." She told him, and it was true. "Just don't tell my daddy. I might have stolen it."

Her words made him almost hand it right back to her but then he remembered, why bother? Hershel seemed dead set on having Rick's family removed from the farm, a bottle of whiskey wasn't going to sway him one way or another. No matter the outcome, the blame would be put on Rick, somehow, some way. It always was.

"Your father doesn't strike me as the drinking type." He said instead, fighting every urge he had not to shove the bottle back at Beth, to get up and walk away.

"He's not. Well, not anymore. He used to though, before I was born. That bottle has always been in the attic, I'm not even sure he remembers it. Probably won't taste very good, but I bet it'll get the job done."

She was still smiling, quite proud of herself for what she was offering him. And it was such an earnest smile that Rick couldn't help but smile back, even though every bone in his body was telling him not to. He had no business being out there with this girl, no business even considering drinking her daddy's coveted Jack Daniels. Rick had a suspicion that Hershel was very aware that it was hidden in the house, probably saving it for a day he desperately needed it. And judging by the looks of the things, Hershel would go hunting for it soon. Even Rick wasn't ignorant enough to believe the other man could keep that sunny disposition for long.

But Beth was right.

It would get the job done. Nothing sounded better in that moment than numbing all the worries in his head, all the things that had been eating at him all day. For once someone was offering him something for his birthday he could actually make use of, something he could enjoy. It'd probably sit on his stomach just as well as Carol's deer had, but it'd be worth it. A few hours of bliss were more than enough.

"You gonna drink it?" She asked again, that sweet voice still full of innocence.

Rick had a funny feeling he could say thanks, but no thanks, and she'd understand. Even if it hurt her feelings, Rick knew this girl would have just smiled anyway. There was something refreshing about it, feeling absolutely no pressure one way or another. Even if he told her just wanted to be alone, she'd probably take her exit with no hard feelings.

Beth was quite possibly the sweetest thing he'd encountered in far too long, probably too sweet for her own good.

"Well, if you don't want to, I will."

The statement forced him to look her way again, just in time to see how her face lit up with laughter. If he'd thought she was kidding, it quickly disappeared when she reached her hand out, ready to take it.

Rick hated the spot he was in. If Hershel knew the conversation they were having, he'd kick them all out that night without a second thought. But who was he to tell her no? Rick wasn't a cop anymore, he wasn't the good guy. Even if it was his job to look out for everyone, according to everyone else, he was doing a shitty job of it. Why stop now?

Still, he held on to the bottle in his hands, afraid to be the one to initiate. If an underage girl wanted to drink herself silly it wasn't his business. But putting the alcohol in her hands felt like a line he shouldn't cross.

"I'm serious." She told him, her small lips turning into a straight line. "Daddy never would have let me before. He still wouldn't. I never tried to sneak anything, I didn't want to disappoint him."

"What changed?"

"The world." She answered, her eyes pleading with his. "We're all gonna die. I should get to experience anything left I can, right?"

When her small hand reached out again, Rick couldn't even find it in himself to hesitate. Instead he passed it over without the slightest bit of guilt, trying not to think about her words too much. He would have settled for anything to busy his mind in that moment, even if it was just letting his eyes travel the length of her legs that were stretched out in front her, remarking on how strong, how tone they were.

Nothing like Lori's.

He was so ashamed for even looking that when he heard Beth coughing, he was glad for the distraction. Already she'd twisted off the cap and taken a swig from the bottle. And judging by her watery blue eyes, she'd taken too big of a swig.

Rick tried not to laugh at her reaction, but it was pointless. Even if the world was a living hell, if what he was doing was risky, he still enjoyed watching a teenager take their first drink of something hard. It was always a sight, and Beth was no different. The only thing that surprised him was when she took the bottle to her lips again, swallowing more with her eyes clenched shut.

"It's strong." She told him, fighting back a smile and shaking her head. "Old, but strong."

She passed it back towards him and Rick wasn't about to say no. Instead he wrapped his lips around the rim, just where hers had just been, and took a healthy gulp. And she'd been right, it was strong. Rick couldn't remember what Jack Daniels was supposed to taste like, he'd stop drinking the hard stuff in the academy, but either way, it tasted like heaven to him. The burn was exactly what he needed. Even if his throat was on fire, his stomach too, he knew soon enough he'd feel numb. And that was all it took for him to take another drink, a long pull, before passing it back to the girl next to him.

Never in a million years would he have expected to end up sitting next to a teenager he barely knew on his birthday, sharing a bottle of stolen whiskey. But after a few more passes, the shock wore off. As they both sat their in the comfortable silence, both of their bodies starting to feel flushed and warm from the alcohol, Rick could admit it was the first time he'd felt anything but miserable for the first time in a very long time.

Occasionally they'd hear the woods around them move, and Beth would always stiffen while Rick's head would turn to the noise. Still, neither would say anything. Instead he'd just listen, waiting. He was no Daryl Dixon but already Rick had learned the difference between the sounds surrounding them. A clumsy, slow shuffle was always a walker. Hurried, purposeful footsteps - a human. Neither of which would have been good news for him or his drinking buddy. But so far, each time it'd just been an animal with barely audible movements, usually followed by a croak or chirp. As soon as Rick knew the coast was clear, he'd finally exhale, his unspoken signal to Beth letting her know it was okay to bring the bottle back to her mouth.

When she finally spoke again, pushing her body so close to his that their thighs were touching, Rick wasn't sure how much time had passed. All he was sure of was that Beth's body was touching his, making his leg feel hotter just from a single touch, and that her next words were the last words he wanted to hear.

"You're one of the good guys, ya know."

"I'm not."

He wanted to move her hand, to take back her words. But instead he did no such thing. If Beth wanted to think he was a good guy, he'd let her. Even if her fingers on his leg were putting ideas in his head that no good man would ever have. Like that he couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him without it being their duty, that it was forcing his blood to flow through his veins a little faster, that he was so focused on those fingers gripping him tight that he almost didn't hear her when she spoke again.

"Yes, you are."

Her voice was more serious than he'd heard all night, more confident. Too confident for a sixteen year old, one who had no idea what she was talking about. At least that was what he told himself when he just shook his head at her, refusing to look her way.

None of it discouraged her though. Maybe the alcohol was giving her lose lips or maybe she really thought he needed to hear it. Either way, she just kept going, pushing harder.

"You are. You try so hard to do what those people want, what my daddy wants. Even when you get nothing in return, except a lonely night in the woods. But that's why you came here, right? So they wouldn't see the doubt. You still care, which makes you a good guy. To me, at least."

Her hand was still on his leg, right above his knee and Rick wanted to ask her to move it. Or ask why she'd even put it there in the first place. Hell, why was she doing any of this? Did it matter if he was a good guy or not? Just like she'd said earlier, they were all dead on their feet. What was the point?

"Why are you out here?" He finally asked, finding his voice, ignoring how the question made her grip on him tighten.

Beth didn't answer with her words, for once. She said nothing, not a single peep. Not until that very same hand inched it's way up, finally landing in the last place it needed to be, did Rick hear anything. Her breathe caught in her throat, matching his own quick intake of air.

He was too drunk for this.

The alcohol was catching up to him, making his entire body burn, especially his cock that was rapidly hardening in his jeans under her touch, despite his mixed feelings.

He needed to leave, should have already left. Rick wasn't sure how he'd gotten himself into this situation, but it never should have happened. He should have handed her daddy's alcohol back to her the moment she sat down and told her to leave. But it was too late for that. And it was also too late to deny the erection that was quickly growing, straining under her hand, made even more painful when she pressed against him harder.

Rick wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. To jerk it away, or to force his own hand on top of Beth's, begging it stay. With his brain fuzzy and his actions clumsy, he just shifted a little, praying she'd take the hint and let go of her grip on him.

"Why?" He asked, when she still didn't move her hand.

If anything his refusal to jerk away was only encouraging Beth more, finally giving her the confidence to stroke over his entire length, the shape easy to find from how aroused he was.

Maybe he was as stupid as Shane claimed or maybe he was just making sure Beth wasn't. And she wasn't. She understood his question perfectly, the answer coming out in such a soft whisper that Rick closed his eyes to concentrate better on her words.

"Because of the world. We're all gonna die, right? I should experience whatever I can." Beth repeated for the second time that night. "And I'd rather it be with someone that's good."

He wanted to tell her that none of that made what she was doing okay. She was sixteen. She still referred to her father as daddy and called Rick, mister. If she really wanted to experience anything, she had a boyfriend her own age sleeping in her dear old daddy's house that she could talk to.

But he said nothing.

It was hard to talk when her young hand explored his length through the denim, stroking over him with care. Already he was so hard that he could feel his physical needs taking over any damn common sense he had. Her palm only continued to rub over him harder, trying to milk consent out of him, and she was getting him there. In more ways then one.

"Beth..."

He had to stop talking, the pleasure taking over. The heat in his stomach was building, pushing down, making his cock throb every time she grazed over him.

"I wouldn't be the good guy, now would I?" He finally managed to get out.

Speaking was getting more difficult by the moment, so was the the idea of turning her down. Not when they both just sat there, her young hand pressed against his cock, feeling every swollen inch of him.

He knew his question was stupid, but an important. At least to him. Maybe he cared more than he liked to admit, but Rick knew how close he was to just letting it happen. But only if he knew for sure this young girl sitting next to him wouldn't hate him for it the next day, or even the next hour.

"You would." She reassured him, putting a halt to the attention she was giving him only long enough to reach for the buckle on his belt.

He didn't stop her. Already his dick was begging to be free, to feel something other than the muted pleasure it'd been receiving through so many layers of fabric.

"I'm married."

It was his last attempt. And a poor one at that, immediately shot down when Beth leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"The world went to hell. You thought your marriage was dead. You just wanted to feel something good."

Her answer sent a shiver down his spine.

It just so happened to be true, every last word of it. It also just happened to be almost the exact same thing Lori had said when she'd tried to justify her own affair. And until that moment, Rick had had a hard time relating to his wife. But now he could, more than he'd ever wanted to.

So much so that instead of taking his last chance at leaving, he set the bottle of Jack Daniels he was still holding in his grip down the ground.

And when Beth's pulled his belt through the loops of jeans, he didn't stop her. He couldn't. All he could do was lean back on his palms with his head hanging down in submission, forcing his eyes shut even, trying to make the dark even darker.

Was this how it happened, he wondered. One minute you're being looked at by your peers as a good person and the next, you have a teenager's hand on your dick? There was still time to back out but Rick knew he wasn't going to. Maybe the state of things didn't completely excuse his actions but even the cop in him knew there was no way to apply the old world's standards on to anything anymore. That's what Shane had been telling him. Everything was about survival now. And Rick couldn't see how this would effect them in those terms. So what if Hershel found out? What would he do, kick them off the farm? That was already happening.

Plus, there was Beth Greene herself.

Drunk or not, she had a point. If left in her father's hands, she was going to die, one way or another. It was sad but Rick knew it was true. And he surely wasn't stealing her innocence, the world had already done that. The things she'd already witnessed made sex seem trivial, especially when she seemed positive that she'd soon face inevitable death. And Rick couldn't find it in himself to lie to her, to tell her maybe everything would be okay.

Hell, he couldn't find the strength to tell her anything. Not to say yes, and especially not to say no.

* * *

She wished there was a light switch for the sun. It was a silly thought brought on by the alcohol coursing through her bloodstream, but Beth would have given anything to be able to look at the man in front of her. To really see him. No detail was too small to miss. She wanted it all. Beth wanted to see the sweat dripping from his brow, to watch the way his face changed as her touched effected him, even how he bit down on his bottom lip, the same one she'd admired many times.

And she had admired it many times.

But never in a million years would she have guessed that the beautiful man who'd shown up on her daddy's farm would be within her grasp. Sure she might have fantasized about it a time or two, but that was all. Beth wasn't ignorant enough to think his friendly smiles were anything more than just that - a friendly smile. But it was how he was willing to share that boyish smile that had drawn her to him, how even when things were looking utterly bleak, Rick could still find a small slice of himself to share.

No, he most definitely wasn't one of the bad guys.

She almost wanted to stop, just because she knew he'd be angry with himself the next day. But how could you say no to something you'd wanted for way too long? When the very same part of him she'd imagined for days was literally in the palm of her hand.

Maybe the Jack Daniels had made her too brave for her own good and him too comfortable. But as her hand continued to caress over his hard length through his jeans, she didn't care anymore what had brought it on. It hadn't been her intention when she'd set out that night but it was happening all the same.

Every time her fingers brushed over him, Beth was amazed how utterly good he felt to her touch, to her entire body. Fooling around with Jimmy suddenly felt like child's play. Just touching that boy had never had quite the same effect. It didn't make Beth's entire body ache for him, had never made her feel like no matter what, she wouldn't be able to get enough. She felt so greedy in that moment, ready to dip her hand under his waist band and touch Rick's hot skin, to stroke every last inch, to try and make her fingertips memorize every vein, every pulse.

"Rick?" She asked, trying out how his first name felt on her lips.

Before he'd always been Mr. Grimes to her.

But now? As she unbuttoned his jeans and zipped them down, Beth knew they were officially on a first name basis.

And he didn't answer right away. But the moment she straddled his thighs and rested her hands on his shoulders, she got his attention. He lifted his head again and finally really looked at her, his stare scanning her entire face before finally meeting her eyes.

"Thank you."

The words felt silly once they were actually out. And at first Beth was afraid they'd make Rick realize who he was with, what he was doing

"For what?" He whispered.

His lips were so close to her own, his breath warm against her face and scented with the whiskey, that Beth almost forgot what she was going to say. All she could think about was how he'd taste, how his lips would move with confidence against hers, unlike any other boy she'd experienced.

"Everything." She finally spit out under his gaze.

His eyes were so glassy and Beth wasn't sure if the booze was to blame, or her. The effect she was having on him.

The thought was enough to boost her confidence again, to hold his face in her hands, to run her fingers over the stubble she'd admired many times. And instead of turning away like she feared he would, his strong hands gripped her legs, working their way to her ass.

"Really. People don't tell you enough...thank you."

His hands continued to grab and squeeze, healthy handfuls of her skin that felt ablaze in his grip. And when he rested his sticky forehead against hers, Beth could do nothing else but close that little bit of distance between them, to finally press her needy lips against his.

For some reason she'd still expected hesitance from him. But instead, the moment their mouths touched, his hands only got hungrier, his fingertips digging into her jeans, desperate for more. And Beth was just as desperate, she wanted nothing more than to inch forward a little, to grind herself down on him, to give them both some of the relief they were seeking. But some of that relief was finally found when his tongue dipped into her mouth, parting her lips, tasting and exploring, forcing her to yield to him for once.

And it was that, that part of him being inside of her that drew her hand back to his crotch. Finally, she felt brave enough to reach her hand inside of his jeans, to free his hard cock and give it a few harsh strokes while his tongue worked inside her mouth.

And if Beth thought it was too much for her, finally being skin to skin, it was worse for him. The next few strokes milked a moan out of him and into her mouth, only pushing her to grip him harder.

She'd never been this far with anyone, not actually grasping a part of them in her hand, feeling how he throbbed from each stroke of her wrist. Nor would she have ever imagined what it could do to her own body. Every time his cock pulsed in her hand Beth could feel her stomach tighten, her body reacting, the heat between her thighs building, yearning to spread and welcome him inside of her.

It was scary how badly she needed him.

When he moaned again and pulled away from her mouth, burying his head into her neck, Beth couldn't believe she had such control over him. Rick was a leader, a grown man, one who was groaning into her skin. It was enough to make anyone feel their walls start to throb, to get wetter each time he panted, his cock growing hot and hard in her fingers.

As much as she could feel her own body screaming for a release, Beth still couldn't stop. She's stroked him from his thick base, all the way to the tip, increasing her pressure every time. Her inexperience didn't seem to matter, Beth was just following Rick's body - listening to his groans, feeling his cock pulsate in her hand, following his lead every step of the way.

It was obvious when he was getting close. He pressed his entire weight on her, collapsing into her, his hands still holding onto her ass for help. She felt it - that moment when his cock felt to stiffen more, giving her everything he had. And just when Beth expected to feel the warm liquid spill over her hand, Rick jerked away, forcing her hand away from him.

She'd never heard a sound like the one that came out of him when she stopped. A rough, needy whimper, one that put goosebumps on her sweaty flesh.

"I wanna see you." He whispered, grabbing her chin and looking her in the eye. "Please."

And how could she say no to that? She didn't even want to. The idea of undressing in front of anyone had never seemed more appealing, just knowing that Rick's eyes wanted to feast upon her skin.

There wasn't even time to consider saying no. She stood up, right under his watchful eye, slowly removing each article of clothing. Kicking off her shoes, pulling down her jeans, next her shirt. It wasn't until she was down to the bare minimum that she stopped, giving him a chance to drink her in. And while his hands might have been busy removing his own clothes, his eyes never left her figure.

Nodding his head, giving her the go ahead, Beth finally removed her bra, tossing into on the ground. There was no insecurity. No longer was she concerned that her chest was too small. That wasn't what Rick was seeing, she knew that. No, he was seeing what he was doing to her, how hard her nipples were, so stiff it was almost painful.

And when she finally stepped out of her panties, she met his eyes, eyes that were in absorbed in her.

"C'mere."

She didn't immediately obey, even if she wanted to. Her eyes were just as glued to his body as his had been to hers. Beth could have stood there all night and just stared at him, truthfully. Somehow she doubted seeing a boy her age would have been as satisfying. No, Rick was comfortable in his skin. He didn't flinch when her eyes traveled from his strong chest, past his stomach, straight to his hard cock.

It wasn't until she bit down on her lip, imaging how he'd feel inside of her that Beth finally took a step forward.

Rick reached out for her, intertwining his fingers with hers, pulling her right back down onto his lap.

And the moment she felt his cock pressed against her swollen lips, Beth had to actually shut her eyes for a second, to let the moment wash over her. She could feel him throbbing against her, no barrier between them finally.

As his hands began easing over her back, to her shoulders, to her chest, she almost asked him to stop. Not because she wanted to him quit, she was just afraid what would happen if he didn't. Her arousal was already high, only heightened when Rick's large hands stroked over her body, all with his cock pulsing between their bodies. His fingers left no spot untouched, from her shoulders all the way down and back up, finally settling her nipples.

"You want me to stop?" He asked and Beth had never shook her head harder in her life.

"No."

The second she answered, his thumbs brushed over her nipples, forcing her body to arch to the touch. And with her cunt grazing over his cock, making it slick with her juices, his fingers worked over her nipples again, making small circles that milked moans from her lips.

Her skin felt ablaze every time his thumbs flicked over her taut skin, only made worse when she couldn't help but grind down against him, anxiously trying to quiet the need inside of her. But instead of stopping, he just stroked harder, pushing his hips up to meet her efforts, putting pressure on both places all at once.

It was no surprise when she cried out from the pleasure. It was almost painful, almost too good to be true.

The ache was so bad that even though he wasn't inside of her yet, Beth was already imaging how good it would be, how gratifying. She wanted the burn, the pain, something to extinguish the intense pleasure. Just something to make it stop, something that would ease the tension between her legs.

But Rick only made his worse.

His hand dipped between their sweaty bodies, finding that sweet spot between her lips, his thumb working the very same circles over her clit.

It was Beth's turn to nestle her head in his neck, to try and muffle the moans the he was pulling out of her. And they were spilling out freely, gaining in intensity, in volume. Beth knew she needed to be quiet, and trying her best to divert her attention, she clenched her thighs around his narrow waist as tightly as she could, trying to express the pleasure by any means necessary, anything that wouldn't draw walkers or people.

None of that deterred Rick though.

Beth could feel her clit pulsing every time he grazed past it, every time he added a little more pressure, a little more force.

Gripping his shoulders, she finally stopped grinding her cunt against his stiff cock, the one he refused to push inside of her and just held on as her walls began to throb, when every muscle in her body strained to finally release.

And it was there, with his expert hand still flicking and rubbing that Beth finally let go, her fingernails digging into his skin, drawing blood. She actually bit down on his neck to stop her whimpers, to force her lips to stop quivering.

He waited until it was over. Until her grip slackened, until her sweaty thighs stopped squeezing him. Not until Beth lifted her head and finally met his eyes did his hands find her hips, his cock pressing into her, begging to finally be allowed entrance.

"Your sure?" Rick asked, his voice just as shaky as Beth's was when she replied.

"Yeah."

She was positive.

Even when he removed his hands, Beth still didn't lose her nerve.

"When your ready, then."

She'd been ready for ages. Even after the orgasm that had just overtaken her, Beth wanted more. More of him. Preferably, all of him.

Lifting her hips slightly, she gripped his cock in her hand, amazed that he'd kept it together longer than she had. And not until she sank herself down onto him, just barely getting the tip of his dick inside, did she realize how badly he'd needed to engulfed in her body the entire time.

His lips parted, his head fell back against his shoulders, his eyes closed as a grunt escaped his mouth.

She'd expected pain. And it was still there as she forced the rest of his cock inside, but it wasn't overwhelming. If anything the feeling of being so full, so stretched, was the staggering part.

Maybe the alcohol was numbing her discomfort, but it was increasing the satisfaction too, relaxing her, helping her tight walls yield to him.

He moaned again once he was seated deep in her cunt and Beth had never heard a more beautiful noise in her life. Even better than the noises their bodies made as she cautiously rolled her hips for the first time, feeling his dick moving inside of her, burning, stuffing her full.

It didn't take long for her grinds to become harder, part of her wanting the pain, the other part searching for the pleasure that was beginning to form yet again as she worked her hips.

When Rick finally lifted his head again, Beth could see the pleasure etched on his face. His blue eyes lost in it, overcome from the sensation of her wet virgin walls gripping him tight.

But he waited until she was more comfortable to put his hands back on her hips, to press his chest against hers, to take control. With his eyes staring into hers, he maneuvered her body on top of his at his will, lifting her just a little to draw himself out before sliding back inside. With each stroke, Beth could feel that familiar dull ache form again, drawing her closer and closer.

And it felt good to give control over to him, to let him use her as he needed. Each stroke was a surprise until finally the slow blows turned into fast thrusts, harder and harder until Beth felt him pulsing every time.

Beth's second climax was quicker than the first, taking her by surprise at how fast her pleasure reached it's peak, how intensely her pussy clenched around his cock. When her body clenched for the second time, she didn't hide her moans. No, she let him watch her as they poured out freely, not once letting go of his gaze.

Her walls were still contracting when he increased the pace of his pumps, ramming into her so hard Beth know she'd be sore later.

But there was no later.

There was just Rick, buried inside of her, his cock throbbing so hard she could feel it. As soon as Beth thought her body wouldn't take much more of assault he was inflicting, he gripped her hips, lifting her off him, just in time for her to land on his thighs, his cum shooting between their stomachs in quick, hard, spurts that left her feeling sticky and satisfied all at once.

She stayed on top of him for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath, waiting for their limbs to stop shaking. Even the woods cut them a break. Not once did they hear anything go bump in the night, even the wind refused to rattle any tree branches. But even with the eerie calm, Beth knew it was only a matter time before they both had to return to reality. And the sooner the better, the less like they'd be to get caught.

When Rick finally spoke, Beth didn't argue. She just couldn't get her body to move right away.

"We need to get back." He whispered and Beth just nodded, still not making an effort to get up.

Neither was he.

Instead his arms continued to hold onto her, pulling her closer until he could plant a kiss against her sweaty forehead.

But the night had to end. The real world was waiting. As awful as it was, Beth couldn't put it off forever. But at least she had this, what had just happened. And if her gut was to be trusted, even if it was still heavily influenced by alcohol, she was starting to guess Rick might not be too hard on himself in the morning. Not if his gentle hands or slow kiss told her anything.

With that, she finally found the courage to stand up, to start grabbing her clothes.

They both dressed quietly. Beth had expected awkwardness but instead he'd throw her that boyish smile in between the buttons and zippers, helping her back into her shirt when her clumsy hands couldn't find the right holes in the dark.

Once they were both positive they hadn't accidentally left anything behind, Beth watched as Rick's eyes darted around the woods, still glassy when they settled back on her. There was no remorse there, just a quiet calm that she hadn't seen on his face...ever.

"G'night, Beth."

He reached out and took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go with a light sigh, another smile.

She wanted to say everything and nothing all at once. Beth wanted to reassure him she wouldn't tell anyone, that their secret would stay in that forest forever. But she knew it wasn't necessary. If anything it was just a reminder of what the would happen if the truth were to come out and there was no need to be a literal buzzkill.

Instead she settled on keeping it simple, telling him what she'd meant to say all along.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Grimes."


End file.
